The present invention relates generally to a sleeve cover to surround a cup containing liquid, and more specifically, to a reusable insulation sleeve cover having a configuration that facilitates easier handling of a liquid container.
Disposable hot beverage cups are customarily used in coffee houses, fast food restaurants, take-out restaurants, concession stands, and the like. These cups are typically manufactured in standard sizes, are conical in shape, and have an open top lip adapted to receive various plastic lids, for example. Paper based coffee cups are often used by the public because they can be recycled and are biodegradable. However, these cups are difficult to handle when they are filled with hot liquid, soup, coffee, or tea. In addition, they can be uncomfortable to handle when they are cold and become slippery due to condensation.
As a result of handling issue, many sellers of such hot beverage provide an additional paper sleeve or a second cup, for example, to a buyer. A second cup, a sleeve, and the like is environmentally unsound, adds additional cost to the product, and results in more waste, etc. More specifically, current existing sleeve covers are disposable and made from card board, cloth, or neoprene. They do not have the structural integrity to support the cup. In addition, the existing sleeves do not have a menu or bar code or a magnetic strip that can be used over again to support the user's favorite drinks.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a reusable sleeve cover.